


Sinners behind the walls

by Mylesime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylesime/pseuds/Mylesime
Summary: Mike loves Will. Will loves Mike. They know they shouldn't. But they do. One shot."When are you going to get a nice girl?" People ask him all the time, "It's about time, at your age. We haven't seen you with a girl since El!"He always shrugs it off. They say things will change in College and he'll find a girl there. He doesn't answer. They want to reassure him, or reassure themselves. Mike doesn't know.





	Sinners behind the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something I wrote because why not.

Will is soft under his fingers. So soft. It makes his heart skip a beat of fear. Boys shouldn't feel so soft. But Will does. And his skin is cool to the touch. Not unpleasantly cool. Cool like a fresh glass of water after a long day in the scorching sun. Cool like chocolate ice cream. Cool like a swim in the lake. Soothing. Natural.

The other boy flutters his eyes close, bits his lip, sucks a breath. He likes being petted like a small cat. A cute little cat that purrs and meows when Mike touches him. It makes Mike smile and fear a bit more. He knows that boys shouldn't be cute. But Will is. Cute as a button. With his big, expressive eyes that could light up the sky and soft cheekbones. And those lips that call to sin so many times. Mike swallows. He knows they're going to do it again. They always do. Just a look, a thought and they fall. A touch and they drown. Sometimes, they drown unspoken, the two of them in the middle of a crowd made of black and grey passing around them in a white blur. Do the others know? Do they notice? Just one look, a brush of fingers under the tables or in the darkness of a movie theater, fear gripping their hearts to be seen, discovered, condemned.

He bends forth, stops an inch before Will's lips, shaking. They're alone in Will's room, hidden behind locked doors and walls. He still peaks around, checking if it's safe. Are the walls watching? Will they know if two fags kiss? Will they tell?

His heart misses a beat again. He hesitates. Will hasn't opened his eyes yet. He's waiting. His breathing is erratic. He's afraid too. He knows the walls are watching. Mike licks his lip, gathering courage, looking up at the room in defiance. His shoulders heave a last time. He dives, dares, crosses the forbidden path, stretching his lungs with too much air.

Lips collide in a silent bump. Air shifts around them. Will's fit perfectly against his own and he shuts his eyes, forcing himself to forget about the world and its poisonous whispers, searching for the familiar touch of Will's hands.

_Sinners._

Will moans. Mike's hand flies to cup his cheek. Will parts his lips and the kiss deepens slowly. Mike quivers, his body awakened by this wet, forbidden dance their tongues know so well. El's kisses tasted of innocence and hope. Will's taste of damnation and death.

They're trembling, falling again.

"Mike…" Will whispers.

Mike breathes, hands grabbing, pulling on unwanted material. He needs. Needs to touch and feel. Will is so pliant, so impossibly soft, sinking into the mattress of his small bed, and Mike bites and licks and bites again, hands sliding under the clothes, palming the warm, bare skin hidden beneath with so much want, it hurts and makes him want to die.

He can hear the walls crack as he does.

_Sinners._

"Mike…"

Will chants, moans, shakes, whines. He's burning, lifting his hips from the mattress and Mike is aching, digging his fingers into that hot flesh, closing his mouth on Will's neck. They're drowning again. His hand trails down, stops right at the limit of what's going too far. They won't hold back. They won't resist. They never do. They've already fallen too many times. He locks eyes with Will. They're half-closed, veiled, his cheeks flushed red and lips swollen. A vision of beauty and Mike catches his breath with pains in the heart.

His hand is sealed above Will's waist, palm moist with the terrifying need to sink further and feel the delicious hardness he knows he'll find there. Will mumbles incoherently again, twists and slithers beneath Mike's body. Mike sucks in a breath, looks at Will, dives and dares, his hand finishing its course passed Will's belt buckle.

His fingers are trembling when they brush it. He feels hot, aroused and terrified. He gasps. Will shakes in his arms, bucking up.

_Sinners._

Clothes fly to the floor in desperate haste. The walls are whispering but he's stopped listening. His hands are everywhere, touching every inch of skin they can find. Will's body feels like silk and tastes of musk. Hard and warm, pulsing against his tongue. His heart beats fast enough to hurt. His mind shuts down. Will moans and moves, lets Mike in, and Mike slowly sinks into scorching velvet, joining them as one.

_Sodomites._

Maybe they'll go to Hell in the end. Mike doesn't really believe in Hell but that's what people say. Maybe they'll burn forever. But Mike is already burning of love and he got used to the flames. He tried to ignore it for so many years. Tried to ignore the little tugs at his heart when his eyes fell on Will' smile, the goosebumps when their hands accidentally brushed. The joy to be near him, to hear the sound of his voice. Now he knows they are damned. They're falling deeper into the abyss and there doesn't seem to be an end to it. Maybe they'll fall forever. He did promise they'd go crazy together and they have.

He's not thinking anymore, only feeling, only loving. The moment is short lived and peace goes, shoots fast as an arrow that hits the target square as he comes with a cry, his lungs bursting, heart in the back of his throat.

_Lost souls._

Will is shaking in his arms. He's always shaking afterwards, pressing his damp body against Mike, as if to shield himself from the wrath of an invisible mob.

"Did we do something wrong?" He asked the first time. Just a shy handjob then, hidden behind the covers, quick and fearful.

Now Will no longer asks. They don't really talk about those moments. It's a _kiss but don't tell_ policy. A quiet deal. Mike always feels bad about it, a bit grossed out by what's inside his head and heart, about what pushed his body over the edge. Not the soft curves of a girl's body or the hot moist between her legs but the hard length of a beautiful boy and the smothering tightness of his most forbidden favors.

_Sodomites._

He thought it would be disgusting, lovemaking with another boy. That it would feel as bad as its punishment. It didn't and that's what scares Mike the most. None of it feels like an Evil. And if it is, then it's a good Evil. The kind that he never wants to let go. Even if flames await them at the end of the road. They will be buried in a grave of stones but they will be together.

He doesn't tell Will everything. He knows Will wants to preserve him, wants to spare him. They took on roles in spite of themselves. He doesn't want Mike to feel diminished or threatened. He knows how important it is for Mike to feel like a man. But Mike wouldn't care. He wants so much. He wants it all. He tried to say it to Will once, that they didn't have to stick to roles but Will wants to preserve him and Mike can't find the words to argue.

Will shifts in his arms to get into a more comfortable position and Mike nuzzles his neck and shoulder. He smells like home. It's sweet, heart warming. Spring break is coming to an end. Mike is driving back to Hawkins tomorrow, leaving the one he loves behind for a few months and return to agonizing nights of clandestine phone calls hidden in the darkness of their rooms. Soft whispers and promises of better days to come, of kisses in the sun and hand holding out in the open. They'll go to movie dates for real and Mike will take him to nice places to eat and have fun. And people will stop asking, giving them that stare of suspicion, the stare that knows but doesn't want to be right.

_Sinners._

"When are you going to get a nice girl?" People ask him all the time, "It's about time, at your age. We haven't seen you with a girl since El!"

He always shrugs it off. They say things will change in College and he'll find a girl there. He doesn't answer. They want to reassure him, or reassure themselves. Mike doesn't know. They exchange looks when he tells them he's found a nice University and he's going with Will. They have this expression that makes Mike's blood boil and Will sucks in a breath and he wants to slip his fingers into his boyfriend's hand for comfort. Sometimes he does, when he's sure no one is watching. A brush of fingers. Quick and safe. Just to remind each other that they're still here. Tangible.

They are sinners behind the walls. They don't really mind that much. One day, they'll find a place just for the two of them, a small cottage by a river with windows as high as the skies and doors open to all.

There won't be any walls then. They'll be just them.

It's fine a dream, Mike reckons. But maybe it doesn't have to be a dream. He secures his arms around his boyfriend' slender waist, kissing his shoulder, enjoying his warm body pressed against his own, their nakedness sheltered by the sheets. He believes in them, believes in their love. He knows they can make it. They're not alone in this world. And maybe the others are dying, they still exist.

And together, they're strong.


End file.
